


precision.

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yes), Drabble, M/M, Yearning, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: slivers of time. fractals.suga pines.daichi does too.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	precision.

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as a slowburn? no clue! am i calling it one anyway? of course! i dared myself to write a 127 word slowburn so here it is

_ summer. _

  
  


daichi wondered how soft suga’s hair felt.

  
  
  
  


_ autumn. _

  
  


it was sharp wind that made faces blush. 

suga’s fingers brushed against daichi’s hand. he withdrew on instinct. he did not see the quiet reach back. 

  
  
  
  


_ winter. _

  
  


scarves pulled up to noses. meeting up during cancelled volleyball practice. warmth was found in the lack of space between bodies. 

suga always thought daichi looked handsome.

  
  
  
  


_ spring. _

  
  


the cherry blossoms in suga’s hair looked beautiful. daichi took a photo. suga took one of him. teasing. a little. 

they changed their wallpapers. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ summer. _

  
  


fingers dragged along skin. along hair (not soft— sweaty). along palm (not afraid). hands cradled cheeks. cheeks that blushed red. the weight of air didn’t suffocate when they breathed in tandem. 

they bought ice-cream on the way home.


End file.
